My Role Model - Kaito
Role Model is a person whose success, behaviour and/or example is emulated by others. In this Wiki, I introduce people who I respect and change my life. Roger Tomlinson ''' Dr. Tomlinson is one of my role models, because he is called “Father of Geographic Information System”. Geographic Information System (GIS) is a system designed to capture, store, manipulate, analyze, manage and present geographical data. It is my major of study in University of Toronto, so I respect him for the idea he developed for the GIS. If he did not develop his idea, GIS might not be appeared or not developed as now. Thus, he is my role model. Biography Dr. Tomlinson was born in England in November 17, 1933 and died in February 7, 2014. He served the Royal Air Force from 1951-1954 as a pilot and flying officer. Then he attended University of Nottingham and Acadia University in geography and geology, and he received Master degrees in geography from McGill University. He has studied about computer mapping. First GIS - In 1960s, he had a tenure with Ottawa-based aerial survey company Spartan Air Services. Dr. Tomlinson combined land use mapping with emerging computer technology. This work is pioneer and led him to initiate, plan and development of the Canada Geographic Information System. It is the first computerised GIS in the world. Thus, he is called “Father of Geographic Information System”. Skills There are no great software programs that would support him to develop the idea, but he achieved the great undertaking. He combined his knowledge of computer mapping and geography skills to invent the GIS. He needed creativity and knowledge of geography for the idea. Now, there is ArcGIS which is a program that helps to create maps and organize spatial data for GIS. It is very useful program for us, students of GIS, and is based on Dr. Tomlinson’s great idea of GIS. '''Takafumi Horie Takafumi Horie is a Japanese entrepreneur who founded Livedoor. It is a website design operation that grew into a popular internet portal in Japan. He is another role model for me, because the website is so fun and common for me. Also, he seems a genius for me. Programing and IT related jobs are become my desired job due to his success. Biography He was born in October 29, 1972 in Fukuoka, Japan. He was a boy who could not communicate with others well due to his precocious behaviour and high IQ. He studied about programing by himself in junior-high school with PC that he bought with a loan from his parents. He had not studied and had low grades in high-school. However, he entered Tokyo University, the best university in Japan, due to studying of half year. In the university, he realized that qualified people cannot have good environment to research. Then, he had begun part-time job of programing. He dropped out the university, because he wanted to establish his own company. In 1997 when Internet was getting more common for people, the company grew up rapidly due to the homepage making and organizing. Skills Horie had a great knowledge of programing that provide him an idea of the company. Although, he did not have good communication skills, he succeeds in society. This is respectful success for me, because I do not have good communication skills as well.